


Becoming Family

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Settling into a new life...





	Becoming Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



When Odo had left, Nerys felt adrift on a personal level. For all her own growth, for all of Bajor's growing stability, she was lacking something in among all of the changes.

Keiko saw it. She nudged Miles.

As Nerys settled to her new routines, somehow it included an evening every so often with the couple and the children.

Then, it was nearly every evening, until Miles finally just asked her to move in.

The adrift feeling abated, Nerys let herself fall into this new family, giving them her love and loyalty.

Keiko just smiled, happy to have her there.


End file.
